


30 Days - Three

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [23]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two becomes three after nine months of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Three

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the last one, this is a bit different because it's Mark's point of view.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name, [E/C] is your eye colour. Enjoy!!

Mark finished off the upload and sighed as he sat back on his chair, running a hand through his dark hair. Within the week, he and [Y/N] would have their first baby. It was odd to think about. He'd met her four years and a month ago, in an elevator in a hotel in Seattle. And here they were, on the cusp of having their first child.

He could hear her laughing in the other room. She was livestreaming - trying to get in as much action as possible before the baby was born. Mark smiled as he rose from his seat and walked into the living room. [Y/N] was playing the xbox, settled lazily on the large couch as she talked to her viewers.

"Is being pregnant weird? Fuck yeah, it is!" she snorted and threw her head back in laughter. "You got this small human in a tight space that can only expand so far, and they don't sit still! They move around and wriggle and stretch! It's just... the weirdest fucking thing."

"Hey, [Y/N]," Mark dropped down beside her with a grin, waving at the camera. "What are you playing?"

"Uh, this cute adventure game called Home." she replied. "You play this little kid who got split up from their family and you gotta reach them. It's really got a nice feel to it despite all the danger your character is in."

"What do you guys think of it?" Mark asked to the audience, watching the text explode with excitement. "I know, I know, it's me!" he laughed, grinning. [Y/N] gently bumped his elbow with hers, smiling at him. "You sure you should be streaming so close to your due date?"

"I'm fine," she insisted with a huff. "I'm pregnant, not dying." she rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue. "Now go! You're cramping my style!"

"Okay, okay!" Mark snickered and held his hands up in mock surrender as he stood. "Call me if you need me, yeah?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. He walked into his office again, ready to start his next video when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mark!" it was his mom. "I need help with something. Can you come around?"

"Sure!" he replied. "I'll be there in five minutes." 

"Will you bring [Y/N]?"

"Probably not, she's busy at the moment."

"Okay, see you in five minutes."

"See you in five minutes," Mark echoed, hanging up. He shrugged on a light jacket and his shoes and walked into the living room again. "Hey, [Y/N], I gotta help my mom out with something."

"A'ight." [Y/N] replied, barely paying him any mind.

"Shouldn't be too long. Call me if you need me." he said, kissing her cheek as he passed and leaving the house. Mark got into his car and drove the very short distance to his mom's house. He was always happy to help her out when she needed him, and the short distance meant he was around fairly often. 

It was something simple - she needed help setting up a shelf, and he was happy to give her a hand. They were halfway through nailing it to the wall when Mark's phone started to ring cheerily in his coat, which he had laid on the sofa.

"Could you get that for me, mom?" he asked. His mom walked to his phone and answered it, having a brief conversation with whoever was on the other end. 

"Mark?" his mother called and he looked over from his work. "You need to take this." there was a slight, distant panic on her face. Mark set his tools down and walked over to her, taking the phone from her hand.

"Hello?"

"Mark?" it was [Y/N]'s voice on the other end, slightly strained. "Hey! I, uh... don't wanna worry you, but... um..."

"Yes?" Mark asked, pacing nervously around the room as he listened to her breathing.

"I think my waters may have broke. Live on the livestream." she said. Mark felt his jaw hit the floor.

"What? A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he could hear her gentle laugh through the line and she was probably shaking her head at him. "I just... think you should probably come home and take me to the hospital, yeah?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah!" Mark rubbed his face and snorted nervously. "Hang tight, I'll be there in five." he hung up and looked to his mother, who was watching him. "I gotta go. [Y/N] thinks her waters have broke."

"Then I'm coming with you." his mom said. "This is my grandchild. You can't stop me."

"I wouldn't try to, mom." Mark chuckled, grabbing his jacket from the sofa and fishing his keys from his pocket. He tried to keep his cool as he and his mom got into his car and drove to his home. Nervousness pooled in his gut as he opened the front door. [Y/N] was where he'd seen her barely half an hour ago, sat at her computer, still talking to her livestream.

"Oh, hey Mark!" she called over her shoulder. "Well, my knight in shining armour is here, guys! That's my cue to get out of here! Thanks for all helping me keep calm and thanks for stopping by to watch me play dumb games! Hopefully next time I see you guys, I won't be like, out to here!" she snorted as she indicated at her swollen stomach, before waving to the camera and turning her stream off and look at Mark. "Thank Christ, you're here. I made a mess on my way to the toilet, and uh... couldn't bend down to clean it up. I dumped a towel on it, though."

Mark looked over to the middle of the living room, where a large, crumpled up towel lay on the floor. "So, for real this time?" he asked [Y/N], turning to her. She looked at him solemnly before nodding.

"One hundred percent for realsies." she replied, struggling to stand. Mark walked to her and held out his hands. She took a hold of them and he pulled her to her feet. She gave him a grateful smile as he did, and he smiled back despite himself. 

"Mom, there's a, uh... a bag at the foot of our bed upstairs for the hospital. Could you go get it while I help [Y/N] clean up?" Mark asked to his mom while he walked to the laundry room. There would be a fresh pair of comfortable trousers for [Y/N] in here somewhere. He pulled out a pair of loose pants and as his mom went upstairs to retrieve the hospital bag, he helped [Y/N] into the pants.

"God, this feels... fucking weird." [Y/N] muttered as Mark stood up and looked at her. "I can't even explain it. This is just... weird."

"And it's only going to get worse." Mark's mom said as she came down the stairs.

"Mom, don't say that." Mark said. "You'll do fine, I know you will." Mark said to [Y/N] reassuringly. "But let's get to the hospital." Mark took [Y/N]'s arm and draped it over his shoulders to support her as they slowly walked to the car. Mark helped [Y/N] in and got into the driver's seat.

It wasn't too long a drive to the hospital, but Mark couldn't help but be worried. After all, this was his first child - he'd be a bit freaked out if he wasn't worried. He wondered how his parents must have felt when his brother had been born, and briefly considered that he felt exactly the same. He felt like he could be sick, but he had to keep his cool for [Y/N].

As soon as they reached the hospital and walked in, [Y/N] was whisked away and Mark and his mom were left to sit in the relatives room. Mark's nervous legs couldn't stop jittering as he tried desperately to keep his cool - but he was failing miserably. Even when his mom bought him a coffee, he was still fretting.

It didn't help that they had no word for two hours. Two hours of sitting, scrolling through his twitter notifications and tumblr, two hours of glancing up every time a nurse or doctor rushed through the doors. Mark napped for an hour and sat for another three before something finally happened.

"Mr Fischbach?" a nurse asked, holding the door as she glanced amongst the waiting relatives. Mark looked up and stood up instantly. He felt his mom rise beside him and the nurse led them through pristine white corridors, passing by families with new babies. Mark could hear familiar screeching down the corridor and he paused midstep - that was his wife in there, screaming blue bloody murder, and he'd have to go in there and offer her all the support he could.

When the doors to the room were opened and Mark stepped in, he looked through the gaggle of doctors and nurses to see his wife, grimacing and red in the face, yelling something incoherent through her pain. When her [E/C] eyes met his, Mark grinned in relief.

"You!" there was something animalistic in her voice as she looked at him and Mark flinched. "You did this to me! I'll fucking kill you!" Mark opened his mouth to speak but [Y/N] screeched loudly. "Mark, Mark," a sob wracked her system as she reached out for him. "Please." she grabbed at him and he almost tripped over his feet to be by her side, taking her hand.

"I got you," Mark reassured her, pressing her hand to his mouth in a gentle kiss. She smiled at him through the pain, but the smile vanished as she was told to push. "You can do it, [Y/N], I know you can." Mark cooed, trying to be as encouraging as possible.

An hour of screeching, huffing, yelling and pushing, [Y/N] gave one last big push, near enough crushing Mark's hand between her fingers and there were words of congratulations from the nurses.

"It's a girl!" one of them said as their newborn was cleaned and weighed. A grin grew on Mark's face as he looked at [Y/N], kissing her cheek. She looked at him tiredly, grinning back.

An hour later, it was quiet. Their daughter had been named - Hayley Rose Fischbach - and she was sleeping soundly in her mom's arms. Mark was sat by the bed, chin in his hands as he gazed at the sleeping newborn. She was so small - a smattering of dark hair on her head, the tiniest button nose Mark had ever seen, big, chubby cheeks... She'd only been alive for an hour and already Mark loved her so much. Nine months of waiting and they had their baby girl.

"Mark?" [Y/N] asked quietly, to not wake up their daughter. "You wanna hold her?" Mark looked up at her. [Y/N] had been holding their baby ever since she was laid in her arms, her [E/C] eyes never leaving Hayley's little face. She smiled at Mark and scooted over on the bed slightly, giving him room to sit beside her.

Mark stood and sat next to her, draping at arm over [Y/N]'s shoulders and kissing her cheeky as she gingerly laid their daughter in the crook of his other arm. Mark gazed down at her, letting out a gentle chuckle.

"Hey there," he whispered, smiling fondly down as [Y/N] laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm Mark, I'm your daddy... and this is your mommy, [Y/N]," he grinned. "We've been waiting for nine months to meet you. We love you so much and you're going to have the best childhood we can give you."

"Are you crying?" [Y/N] asked quietly. Mark moved the arm from her shoulders to wipe at his eyes. "You big sappy baby, come here." [Y/N] smiled at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, so much." Mark replied, smiling at her. "I... I better post a twitter update." he said ruefully. [Y/N] smiled and lifted Hayley from his arm before Mark shuffled off the bed. "I can't wait to get the two of you home. It's gonna be great having the three of us, especially when she gets older." he chuckled.

"The three of us," [Y/N] echoed with a giggle. "That's gonna be weird getting used to," she said, gently placing Hayley in the cot beside the bed, stretching out. "But you go and update everyone. I'm not going anywhere fast."

"All right, I'll be back in a couple minutes." Mark smiled, leaning over to kiss her. "Love you."


End file.
